Love
by Kuro Ao
Summary: Cinta itu kasih sayang. Kasih sayang itu untuk semua. Kau bebas memilih siapa yang ingin kau sayang. Tapi, kau tidak bisa memilih siapa yang akan menyayangimu. Dan kau tidak bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk menyayangimu. Terkadang cintamu tidak terbalas. Semua pun berkata "Cinta tidak harus memiliki".


_**September 2010**_

Gadis itu terus menatap ke arah seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu diam memperhatikan laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Semua, harap segera ke aula utama. Pengumuman wisuda akan diumumkan!" teriak seseorang. Otomatis seluruh mahasiswa menoleh dan mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka menuju aula utama. Gadis itu beranjak berdiri dan berjalan sambil membetulkan toganya.

Seorang laki-laki menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kau akan terus menunggunya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia menoleh kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Ya, tentu ... sampai kapan pun akan kutunggu. Meskipun aku sudah ditolak." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Laki-laki itu hanya dapat menggeleng heran.

"Kak Sebastian! Kak Hannah!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut merah kepada sang gadis dan laki-laki. "Selamat atas kelulusan kalian ya ..."

.::*::.

_Love_

_First chapter :_

_The beginning_

_Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso_

.::*::.

"Akhirnya kita lulus juga ...," kata Sebastian. Hannah dan Sebastian berjalan bersama menuju _cafe_ langganan mereka. Wisuda sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka berencana ingin pergi jalan-jalan sebentar.

Hannah Anafeloz. Seorang gadis berwajah unik dengan kulit _tan_ dan rambut putih keunguan yang unik. Ia adalah seoranng gadis dari jurusan seni yang bercita-cita menjadi seniman terkenal suatu saat nanti. Sifatnya yang irit bicara dan jarang-jarang tersenyum memberikan kesan misterius dalam dirinya. Gadis berparas cantik ini sudah bersahabat dengan Sebastian sejak mereka SMP. Mereka selalu bersama. Masuk SMA yang sama dan Universitas yang sama.

"Kau mau meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu?" tanya Hannah.

"Yah ... mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah seharusnya. Ciel masih SMP. Belum cukup umur untuk meneruskan _Phantomhive corp_. Walau aku anak angkat tapi tetap saja ...," jawab Sebastian. "Kau mau memulai karir sebagai seniman?"

Hannah mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kira-kira Claude akan kerja sebagai apa ya? Meneruskan _Trancy corp_?" Hannah bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebastian mengangkat bahu.

Dan ada seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang pemuda cerdas, tampan dan berbakat. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam. Kulit putih pucatnya kontras sekali dengan kulit sahabatnya itu. Dengan mata merahnya yang menikam, banyak perempuan yang luluh dan memberikan hati mereka untuk seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Walau pun akhirnya tetap selalu ditolak.

Sebastian adalah pemuda yang baik sekali dan ramah. Meski begitu, ia tetap memiliki latar belakang yang kurang mengenakkan. Dibalik senyuman hangat yang membuat perempuan mana pun—kecuali Hannah—lemas melihatnya, ia sebenarnya tidak memiliki orang tua. Orang tua kandungnya telah lama meninggal. Dan sekarang, ia tinggal bersama keluarga Phantomhive dan memiliki seorang adik yang masih SMP bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Rachel dan Vincent adalah orang tua yang mengadopsi Sebastian. Meski sudah resmi menjadi anak agkat keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian masih memakai nama keluarga kandungnya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam _cafe_. Hari itu _cafe _sedang agak ramai. Mungkin karena sudah mendekati jam makan siang. Sebastian dan Hannah dihadapi dengan aroma khas dari kopi dan teh berkelas. Aroma manis kue juga menguar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Seperti biasa, mereka mengambil tempat duduk dekat pintu. Seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan mereka. Sebastian memilih teh_ earl grey_ dan _tiramisu_. Sementara Hannah memesan _latte_ dan juga _tiramisu_.

Hannah termangu memandangi jalanan sambil menunggu pesanan. Mobil berlalu-lalang dan sesekali berhenti. Berhubung _cafe _ini tepat berada di perempatan jalan. Orang-orang berjalan-jalan bergerombol sambil asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sementara itu, Sebastian hanya diam tak berkutik memandangi Hannah.

Hening menyergap. Hannah terus memandangi jalanan sambil memikirkan seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang sudah ia taksir sejak dulu.

Tak lama kemudian, mata biru sang gadis berkulit _tan_ itu sedikit membelalak. Senyumnya merekah. Sebastian yang kebingungan melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum segera menoleh ke arah pandang Hannah. Seketika itu juga laki-laki tampan itu mendengus agak kesal dan tersenyum miris.

Terlihat di sana, seorang laki-laki yang baru saja dipikirkan Hannah. Claude, laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah_ cafe_. Senyum sang gadis membuat Sebastian bimbang. Ia senang sahabatnya juga merasa senang. Tapi di lain pihak, ia benci karena yang bisa membuat Hannah tersenyum seperti itu bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan laki-laki berkacamata yang terus menolak perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Claude memasuki _cafe._ Ia berjalan ke arah _bar_ dan memesan secangkir kopi. Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya, Claude nampaknya baru saja menerima sebuah panggilan. Segera saja perhatian Claude tercurahkan pada ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja Sebastian dan Hannah sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Segera sang pelayan menaruh pesanan Sebastian dan Hannah. Setelah Hannah mengucapkan 'terimakasih', Hannah dan Sebastian mulai menyantap makanan mereka.

Terlihat sesekali mata biru Hannah melirik-lirik ke arah Claude. Sebastian dengan sedikit kesal memperhatikan tingkah Hannah.

_Sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya, Hannah?_ Pikir Sebastian.

.::*::.

_**November 2011**_

Hari ini hujan turun. Tidak begitu deras namun cukup membuat beberapa orang merasa kedinginan. Hannah tengah duduk terdiam di atas kursi sambil menatap kanvas kosong di depannya. Segala peralatan lukis telah berjajar rapi di sampingnya. Meski hujan, Hannah tetap membuka jendela kamarnya. Atap rumahnya melindungi jendela dan lantai kamar Hannah dari rintik hujan. Hannah memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha meresapi aroma yang sangat ia sukai. Aroma air hujan yang bercampur dengan tanah. Di temani dengan secangkir _chamomile tea_ yang membuat aroma itu menjadi lebih harum dari biasanya.

Gadis itu pun kembali membuka matanya dan mulai mengambil kuas dan paletnya. Menuangkan beberapa macam warna di sana dan mulai menghias kanvas putihnya dengan warna-warna baru. Ekspresinya begitu damai dan tentram. Matanya terlihat bersinar setiap goresan cat itu memenuhi kanvasnya.

Selang berapa lama, suara ketukan pintu mengalahkan deru hujan.

"Masuk ...," ujar Hannah masih sibuk dengan lukisannya. Sedikit melirik ke arah pintu, bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengetuk pintunya.

Lalu terlihat, sesosok kepala berambut merah menyembul dari pintu. _Luka?_

"Ada apa Luka?" Hannah menaruh kuas dan paletnya. Tersenyum lembut melihat adik angkatnya itu. Luka berjalan menghampiri Hannah. Matanya yang besar dan jernih terlihat bersinar tertimpa sinar lampu. Ia mendekati Hannah dan mengecup pipi gadis itu. Hannah terkikik geli melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Kak Sebastian ada di depan, kak ...," kata Luka. Hannah mengangguk mengerti. Ia berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Luka menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, terlihat jelas seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit basah. Setelah jas hitam yang masih rapi menunjukan bahwa ia baru saja dari kantor. Hannah menghampiri pemuda itu, masih sambil menggandeng tangan Luka.

"Sebastian, ada apa?" tanya Hannah saat ia sudah duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sebastian. Luka duduk di sebelah Hannah memperhatikan Sebastian dengan antusias.

"Katanya hari ini mau makan siang bersama. Kamu lupa?" kata Sebastian. Hannah terkesiap. Ia lupa dengan janjinya itu.

"Sori. Lupa banget hari ini mau makan siang bareng. Bentar deh. Aku ganti baju dulu. Ajak Luka ya ...," kata Hannah sambil beranjak berdiri. Sebastian mengangguk. Buru-buru Hannah kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Tidak lupa, setelah itu ia menyuruh Luka untuk berganti baju juga.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Hannah dan Luka sudah siap. Hannah terlihat _casual_ dengan kaus oblong berwarna putih dan _jeans_ biru dongkernya. Tas selempang kecil berwarna coklat ia gantungkan di bahunya. Rambut putih keunguannya itu ia kuncir _pony_ _tail_.

"Ma, aku pergi dulu ya bareng Sebastian. Aku bawa Luka," teriak Hannah. Lalu terdengar gumaman memperbolehkan dari arah dapur. "Yuk, jalan."

Selang berapa lama, Sebastian, Hannah dan Luka sudah berada di mobil. Mereka menuju sebuah restoran langganan Sebastian.

Sesampainya di sana, Sebastian, dengan Hannah dan Luka yang mengekorinya, menghampiri sebuah meja yang telah dihuni oleh dua orang laki-laki. Seorang remaja laki-laki berumur sekitar 14 tahun dan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang terlihat seumur dengan Sebastian. Betapa terkejutnya Hannah melihat laki-laki yang sedang ia hampiri adalah laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal. Claude Faustus.

Terlihat Claude sedang tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan, yang nampaknya, adik laki-lakinya berceloteh panjang.

"Claude ...," sapa Sebastian saat mereka sudah dekat. Claude yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. Senyumnya sirna saat melihat Sebastian yang menghampiri.

"Sebastian, kenapa ada Claude di sini?" bisik Hannah.

"Kami sedang ada proyek kerja sama, Hannah. _Trancy Corp_. dan _Phantomhive Corp_. sedang berkerjasama," jelas Sebastian.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sebastian setelah duduk. Hannah nampak mengikuti Sebastian dengan duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu. Sementara Luka duduk di sebelah Hannah.

"Tidak juga. Tadi aku mengantarkan Alois ke toko buku sebentar," jelas Claude sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Hai! Aku Alois Trancy, adiknya Claude ..." Alois memperkenalkan diri dengar cengirannya yang lebar itu. Hannah, Sebastian dan Luka balas tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan mereka sambil membawa 4 buku menu. Setelah beberapa saat, pelayan itu pergi sambil membawa catata pesanan mereka.

"Claude, _sorry _... hari ini aku bawa Hannah. Soalnya kami sebenarnya ada janji makan siang hari ini," jelas Sebastian. Claude hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tak apa Sebastian. Aku mengerti," kata Claude. Walau dia bilang begitu, sebenarnya dia agak risih juga. Yah ... beginilah rasanya kalau kau berada di dekat seorang wanita yang terus mengejarmu sejak SMA. Claude sadar bahwa ia memang cukup populer sejak masuk SMP. Namun, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu seorang penggemar beratnya yang ternyata memiliki perasaan yang serius terhadapnya dan menembaknya sejak ia kelas 2 SMA hingga lulus kuliah.

Seorang Claude Faustus tidak menyangka bahwa wanita dengan kulit _tan_ ini benar-benar serius mencintainya.

Tak hanya itu. Hannah juga merasa sedikit risih berdekatan dengan seorang Claude Faustus. Apalagi sejak hari penolakan terakhirnya waktu ia hampir lulus kuliah. Meski hatinya sedikit sakit melihat Claude lagi, dan rasanya agak risih melihat laki-laki itu, tetap saja rasa cintanya kepada laki-laki itu masih bisa membuatnya tersenyum begitu lembut dan tulus—meski tipis—setiap berada di dekat Claude.

Saat Sebastian dan Claude tengah berbicara cukup serius tentang perusahaan, datang seorang pemuda remaja lainnya yang sangat Hannah kenal.

"Hai Ciel. Gabung yuk ... ada Luka nih ...," sapa Hannah. Seketika Sebastian menoleh ke arah pemuda itu saat mendengar Hannah memanggil adiknya. Dan terlihatlah di sana, seorang Ciel Phantomhive tengah berjalan mendekati meja yang mereka tempati. Sebastian tersenyum melihat adiknya itu. Ciel terus berjalan ke arah mereka dan lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Alois sembari menampar punggung Alois yang membalasnya dengan tonjokan kecil di bahu Ciel.

Terlihat Ciel sedikit meringis. Ia tersenyum sekilas melihat Hannah dan Luka lalu menyapa mereka.

"Hai Luka. Hai kak Hannah ...," sapa Ciel.

"Kak Ciel!" Luka tersenyum cerah saat mendapati adik sahabat kakaknya itu berada di sana.

Seorang pelayan lalu datang dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanan kami. Ciel yang baru datang pun ikut memesan makanan.

Selang berapa lama, makanan yang ada di atas meja pun tandas.

"Nah, Claude ... nampaknya aku harus memberimu referensi," ucap Sebastian. Claude mengernyitkan dahi nampak bingung. "Itu lho ... untuk proyek galerimu," sambung Sebastian. Claude pun menampakan ekspresi mengerti. Ia mengangguk.

Hannah yang mendengar kata 'galeri' lantas segera menengok. "Galeri? Galeri apa?" tanya Hannah terlihat agak antusias. Sebastian tersenyum melihat Hannah yang terpancing.

"Galeri lukisan," terang Sebastian. Bertambahlah rasa _curious_ dalam diri Hannah. "Claude berencana untuk membuat sebuah galeri lukisan. Proyek baru untuk anak perusahaan _Trancy Corp_. yang rencananya akan dibangun secepatnya. Dan _Phantomhive Corp._ akan bekerja sama untuk membangun galeri ini," jelas Sebastian. Hannah hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kami berencana membuat galeri ini. Ada beberapa seniman yang bersedia memamerkan lukisan mereka di galeri kami. Namun kami masih mencari beberapa seniman lagi," ujar Claude.

"Maka dari itu, Claude. Aku mengusulkan satu seniman lagi," Sebastian nampak tersenyum ke arah sahabat perempuannya itu. "Bagaimana kalau lukisan Hannah ikut dipamerkan?"

Hannah membelalak saat mendengar penuturan Sebastian. "Aku?"

"Ya. Hannah kau sudah menjadi seorang seniman kira-kira setahun. Lukisanmu sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan para kolektor lukisan. Ini kesempatan bagus!" ucap Sebastian. "Claude, kau setuju, kan?" tanya Sebastian. Claude hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Yah ... kalau memang dia bisa, kenapa tak dicoba? Sebastian, nanti kirimkan eksemplar lukisan-lukisan Hannah dan silahkan di presentasikan. Paling tidak kita sudah mendapatkan satu lagi seorang seniman," kata Claude datar.

Hannah hanya dapat termangu sendiri dengan berbagai macam pikiran di benaknya.

.::*::.

Hari beranjak sore. Matahari mulai berpulang keperaduannya. Langit biru cerah tadi siang telah berganti warna menjadi oranye dengan semburat merah muda dan ungu. Hannah tak menyangka bahwa sehabis acara makan siangnya, Sebastian mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke sebuah _mall_.

"Sebastian," panggil Hannah.

"Hm?" Sebastian menggumam menanggapi panggilan Hannah. Matanya tetap fokus ke depan. Tangannya masih menggenggam roda setir.

"Kau sengaja, kan?" tanya Hannah. Hannah kembali teringat kejadian di restoran saat makan siang tadi. Sebastian tersenyum misterius. Ia mengendikkan bahunya.

Hannah mendesah. "Kau ini. Benar-benar deh ... tapi, yah ... trims," Hannah tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," sahut Sebastian.

Dalam hati Hannah tahu jelas bahwa Sebastian sengaja. Sebastian tahu jelas seberapa cintanya ia terhadap Claude. Hannah berfikir, bahwa Sebastian sedang memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan Claude. Memberinya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Claude.

Sementara dalam hati Sebastian yang terdalam, ia merasa tersayat. Rasanya aneh saat membiarkan orang yang kamu sukai terus berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain. Dan bahkan ia mendukung dan mengusahakan yang terbaik agar cinta Hannah tersampaikan. Rasanya sakit dan sebal. Tapi, di sisi lain Sebastian senang dapat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata Hannah. Secara, Hannah itu masuk kategori manusia tanpa ekspresi. Sedikit sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Hannah.

Mobil sedan itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih. Saat sampai, langit sudah tidak menampakan sinar cerah dari sang matahari. Warna gelap yang mendominasi dengan butiran-butiran cahaya putih bertebaran di sana. Matahari yang cerah dan hangat telah terganti dengan bulan.

"Sebastian, sekalian yuk. Makan malam di rumahku," tawar Hannah.

Sebastian mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Mereka beranjak ke luar dari mobil. Tak lupa, Hannah menggendong Luka yang tadinya tengah tertidur pulas di jok belakang mobil.

"_Mom_, aku pulang," ucap Hannah. Hannah segera berjalan menuju kamar Luka dan merebahkan adiknya tersayang itu di ranjangnya.

Saat keluar, terlihat Sebastian yang tengah membantu ibu Hannah menata meja makan. Lalu Hannah menghampiri mereka ikut membantu.

.::*::.

_**Desember 2011**_

Hannah meringkuk di atas kasurnya berbalut selimut tebal. Tidurnya nampak sangat nyaman. Padahal matahari sudah terbit sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Namun tidur gadis cantik itu nampaknya tidak terusik sama sekali. Nafasnya terlihat teratur. Mukanya memerah. Di atas meja di sebelahnya terdapat baskom berisikan air dan juga selembar handuk.

Nampaknya tidur nyenyak Hannah harus terhenti. Karena adanya suara ketukan pintu yang entah dari siapa itu.

"Ngh ... masuk," erang Hannah. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah pintu. Terlihat di sana seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan tegap dengan setelan jas rapi sedang menutup pintu sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hai Sebastian," sapa Hannah lemah.

Sebastian mendesah pelan. "Kamu ini. Bisa-bisanya malah sakit. Padahal hari ini harusnya kita presentasi lukisanmu lho ...," ujar Sebastian.

"Lho, kan yang presentasi kamu. Bukan aku. Jadi aku sakit juga nggak apa. Lagian juga kan lagi musim dingin. Jadi kalau sakit ya wajar," kata Hannah. Sebastian tertawa pelan.

"Iya, iya. Udah makan belum? Udah minum obat?" tanya Sebastian sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Hannah. Ia usap-usap kepala Hannah lembut.

"Udah kok," jawab Hannah. "Tadi malem," lalu gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bandel kamu ya!" Sebastian dengan gemas mencubit Hannah sedikit keras. "Aku ambil makananmu dan obatmu dulu," Sebastian beranjak dari kasur dan pergi keluar kamar. Hannah hanya tertawa kecil sambil memegangi pipinya yang habis dicubiti.

Tak lama kemudian, Hannah melihat Sebastian yang kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan membawakan nampan. Sebastian membawakan bubur hangat, air putih dan obat penurun panas untuk Hannah.

"Kamu bisa makan sendiri? Atau mau aku suapin?" Sebastian mencoba menggoda Hannah. Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil.

"Mau disuapin ...," sahut Hannah berpura-pura manja. Sebastian terkekeh dan mulai membantu Hannah duduk. Lalu, Sebastian mulai menyuapi Hannah dengan bubur.

"Kalau udah kenyang bilang ya. Kalau mau muntah bilang juga," ujar Sebastian masih sambil menyuapi Hannah. Hannah mengangguk pelan masih sambil mengunyah buburnya.

Selang beberapa saat. "Udah ... udah kenyang," ucap Hannah sambil menutup mulutnya. Sebastian menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih sisa setengah. Setelahnya Sebastian menyodorkan segelas air putih ke tangan Hannah dan obat penurun panas. Hannah langsung meminum obatnya dan menenggak setengah gelas air putih.

"_Thanks_, Sebastian," Ucap Hannah. Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

"Hannah aku sudah harus pergi. Presentasinya sebelum jam makan siang dan sekarang sudah jam sepuluh," pamit Sebastian. Hannah mengangguk paham. Sebastian mengelus pelan lengan Hannah dan lekas beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sebastian menutup pintu kamar Hannah dan berjalan keluar dengan semburat kemerahan tipis di kedua pipinya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas menampakan sebuah senyuman tulus penuh kebahagiaan. Andai Hannah tahu seberapa bahagianya Sebastian saat itu. Rasanya jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini. Mengingat Hannah yang memang jarang sakit itu. Entah mengapa Sebastian sangat senang dan bahagia. Bukan karena Hannah sakit. Tapi karena ia bisa memanjakan Hannah seperti tadi. Senyuman Sebastian makin mengembang kala ia mengingat saat ia menyuapi Hannah dengan bubur. Memang mungkin tidak begitu spesial dan juga tidak begitu berarti bagi orang lain. Tapi bagi Sebastian ini sesuatu yang spesial. Yang bisa membuat _mood__-_nya bertambah bagus saja. Sebastian mendengus menahan tawa. Geli sendiri dengan dirinya yang terlalu berlebihan.

_Hidup ini memang penuh kebahagiaan_, gumam Sebastian.

Sementara itu, Hannah kembali meringkuk dalam selimutnya dan mencoba tidur kembali. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Hannah sudah tertidur pulas.

.::*::.

"Kakak!" suara cempreng milik seorang pemuda yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan perkembangan membahana di sepanjang koridor. Pemuda remaja itu nampak berlari menuju seorang pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih tua. Merasa terpanggil, pemuda yang lebih tua itu lantas menoleh kebalakang dan membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya limbung beberapa saat pemuda remaja itu menerjang tubuhnya. Memeluknya cukup erat.

"Alois," panggil pemuda yang dipanggil kakak. Alois mendongakkan kepalanya dan nyengir lebar.

"Kak Claude, nanti temani aku makan malam. Ayah dan ibu habisnya tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Kita makan di luar ya. Makan siang nanti juga!" ucap Alois dengan cepat dan nadanya yang selalu ceria. Claude tersenyum tipis. Ia mengusap kepala adiknya, membuat rambut Alois berantakan. "Ah! Jangan diacak-acak dong kak!" Alois bersungut-sungut sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu kakak ya. Kakak mau ada janji sama Sebastian untuk membahas tentang galeri. Kakak tinggal dulu ya," Claude tersenyum sekilas dan berbalik kembali menuju sebuah ruangan.

Claude duduk di sebuah kursi di ruangan tersebut. Pikirannya sedang tak berada di tempat.

_Katanya gadis nyentrik itu sakit demam_, gumam Claude. '_Gadis nyentrik_' adalah sebutan dari Claude untuk Hannah. Karena kulitnya yang _tan_ dan rambutnya yang putih-keunguan. Yah, karena gadis seperti itu jarang sekali terlihat di Negara seperti ini. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang mengincarnya sejak SMA hingga sekarang. Claude sadar dengan beberapa perhatian yang diberikan Hannah secara tak langsung. Tidak seperti para penggemarnya yang lain, Hannah nampak berbeda menurutnya. Hannah sepertinya benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang hanya melihat luarnya. Hannah tidak berisik seperti perempuan lain. Hannah juga terbilang cukup asyik dan nyambung kalau diajak bicara sama cowok. Mungkin karena selalu bersama Sebastian.

Untuk sesaat hati Claude panas saat mengingat Sebastian _selalu bersama _Hannah. Rasanya menyebalkan saja. Padahal rasanya dulu sewaktu SMA dan kuliah dia menganggap masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Tapi semenjak Hannah sudah mulai menjauh darinya dan jarang terlihat, rasanya ada yang lain. Rasanya ... ada yang hilang.

Claude tersentak dan kembali sadar saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Dan nampaklah Sebastian dan Aleister Chamber, seorang lagi yang bekerja sama untuk membuat galeri ini.

"Yo, Claude. Sori lama. Ngejenguk Hannah dulu dan ngawasin dia dulu sebentar tadi," ujar Sebastian. Claude hanya bergumam seadanya menanggapi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai presentasinya dan kita lanjutkan dengan rapat penentuan seniman tetap untuk galeri kita," koar Sebastian

.::*::.

Butiran salju mulai turun. Halaman rumah yang biasanya ditumbuhi tanaman dan berwarna hijau sekarang berwarna putih bersih. Hawa dingin menerpa setiap tubuh manusia yang masih berada di luar rumah. Meski kedinginan, wajah-wajah mereka nampak berseri mengetahui bahwa salju pertama mulai turun.

Tak terkecuali dengan seorang gadis ini. Dalam ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas, terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan kanvas dan cat minyak. Aroma cat yang pekat tersebar di ruangan tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit menggigil mengingat ia tidak menutup jendela ruangan itu. Ia sengaja membiarkannya terbuka. Agar ia bisa melihat butiran salju yang jatuh dengan lebih jelas.

Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk. Meski begitu, ia tetap tidak menutup jendela atau pun berhenti melukis. Padahal kondisi tubuhnya sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk," ujar gadis itu. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan lalu ditutup.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus banyak istirahat. Kau masih sakit. Lagipula, kenapa kau membuka jendela begini? Padahal lagi dingin-dinginnya," suara yang sangat gadis itu kenal mulai mengomel. Gadis itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Biarlah, Sebastian. Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan salju pertama tadi dan malas menutup—" kata-kata gadis itu disela dengan suara batuknya sendiri. Sebastian menghela napas. Terdengar suara berkeriat dari engsel jendela. Sebastian menutup jendela.

"Tuh kan, bandel sih. Habis ini istirahat ya, Hannah," ucap Sebastian. Pemuda itu lantas duduk di ranjang milik Hannah. Sebastian memperhatikan setiap gerakan tangan Hannah yang tengah memegang kuas menari dengan lincahnya di atas kanvas. Setiap warna mulai membaur dan melengkapi lukisan itu. Dengan konsentrasi penuh, Hannah terus memberikan warna di atas kanvas.

Tanpa sadar tubuh Sebastian maju dan lelaki itu mencium pipi Hannah. Hannah yang kaget pun berhenti memberikan warna pada kanvasnya. Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah Sebastian yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Hannah tertawa kecil. Sebastian yang tadinya sudah khawatir sekarang menampakan ekspresi bingung.

"Dasar. Kau mengagetkanku, Sebastian. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang penuh kejutan!" Hannah kembali ke posisi semula dan tangan lentiknya mulai menari di atas kanvas.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi. Rasanya hati Sebastian agak nyeri saat mendengar Hannah berkata 'sahabat'. _Ya, hanya sahabat_. Sebastian terus memperhatikan Hannah melukis di atas kanvas itu. Sebastian tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dari goresan tak jelas, lama-kelamaan dapat membentuk sebentuk gambar yang sangat indah.

Sesekali Hannah terbatuk keras dan berhenti menorehkan warna. Suara batuk yang terdengar parah itu membuat Sebastian mengerutkan dahi tak senang dan ingin sekali memaksa Hannah tidur sekarang juga. Muka Hannah yang pucat membuat Sebastian makin khawatir akan kesehatan Hannah. _Anak ini belum sembuh masih ngotot banget sih_.

"Selesai ...," Hannah meletakkan kuas dan paletnya. Ia memandang puas dengan lukisan yang ia buat. Di situ terlihat seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang sedang bercengkrama sambil berjalan di sebuah taman penuh salju. Pepohonan tertimbun salju putih yang kemilau. Begitu terlihat nyata dan penuh dengan kisah tersendiri.

Sebastian terbelalak kaget menyadari siapa yang berada di gambar itu. Itu adalah dirinya dan Hannah beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka pergi ke taman kota. Sebastian tersenyum bahagia sekali.

"Lukisan ini mau kau apakan, Hannah?" Hannah menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian. Ia tersenyum.

"Akan aku jadikan koleksi pribadi ...," jawab Hannah pasti.

"Ooh ... baiklah! Karena lukisanmu sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya tidur," ucap Sebastian. Hannah terkekeh lalu menggeleng. Ia ingin menjahili sahabat baiknya ini. Sebastian mengerutkan dahi dan memelototi Hannah. Hannah tetap menggeleng dan mengekeh. Sebastian pun menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah Hannah berada. Hannah memperhatikan Sebastian yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa diangkat dan tangan Sebastian sudah merengkuh tubuhnya. Sebastian menggendongnya.

"Sebastian! Turunin! Nanti jatuh! Hoi!" Hannah meronta. Wajah Hannah yang sudat pucat karena sakit bertambah pucat karena panik. Sebastian hanya tertawa dan berajalan ke arah kasur Hannah sambil masih membopong Hannah. Senjata makan tuan. Yang tadinya berencana menjahili sekarang menjadi yang dijahili.

"Nggak bakal kuturunin," kata Sebastian tenang. Sebastian berputar-putar membuat Hannah menjerit-jerit takut bercampur lemas. Sementara Sebastian hanya tertawa.

Lalu, pintu kamar Hannah terbuka. Menampakkan Luka, Ciel, Alois dan Claude yang tengah berdiri di sana.

"Kak Hannah ...," suara Luka yang tadinya ceria langsung menciut saat melihat Sebastian yang sedang 'bermesraan' dengan kakaknya. Anehnya, Sebastian masih tidak menyadarinya dan Hannah masih terus meronta dan tertawa. Hingga saat Sebastian berputar ke arah pintu, barulah ia berhenti.

Hannah yang bingung akhirnya memutar kepalanya dan melihat ke arah pintu di mana para tamu barunya berdiri. Mukanya langsung merah padam mendapati Claude berdiri di sana. Sebastian pun akhirnya menurunkan Hannah dari gendongannya. Sedikit terhuyung, Hannah mencoba berdiri.

Ruangan itu mendadak hening.

Keheningan sejenak itu akhirnya dipecah dengan suara Luka. "Kak, ada temen kakak yang pengin jenguk juga," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlari menerjang Hannah. Hannah tersenyum ke arah Luka dengan manis. Sejenak membuat muka Sebastian dan Claude memerah melihatnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Luka. Kau benar-benar baik sekali," ucap Hannah lalu memeluk adiknya itu.

Claude berdiri di sana dengan tatapan setengah kosong. Ia masih membayangkan adegan yang tadi. Saat Sebastian menggendong Hannah. Rasanya panas dan sesak di dadanya saat ia melihat dan kembali terus membayangkannya. Apalagi saat melihat Hannah yang tertawa seperti itu. Jarang sekali ia bisa mendapatkan senyuman dan tawa ria dari Hannah. Claude tidak tahu ini perasaan seperti apa. Yang jelas, Claude benci sekali dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Ada apa, Claude? Tumben datang jenguk," tanya Hannah. Ekspresi Hannah nampak datar seperti biasa. Claude pun tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya tadi.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," perkataan itu lantas menusuk hati Hannah. Meski begitu, wajahnya masih datar-datar saja. "Hanya menjenguk rekan kerja. Lagipula Alois ribut ingin menjengukmu."

Hannah mengerutkan dahi. "Rekan kerja?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukankah Sebastian sudah memberitahumu?" Claude bertanya balik. Hannah menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

"Oh iya," Sebastian balas menatap Hannah. "Kau keterima jadi seniman tetap di galeri."

Hannah terkaget. Ia begitu senang hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, biasakan diri untuk sering-sering bertemu dengan Claude," Sebastian berbisik. Membuat semburat kemerahan terbit di kedua belah pipi Hannah.

Ya, mulai sekarang ia mau tidak mau harus terbiasa dengan keberadaan Claude.

.::*::.

_To Be Continue_

.::*::.

[a/n]

Pertama, mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang ada di Fic ini. Seperti _typo_, _ooc_, _etc_.

Apalagi untuk bagian ooc. Rasanya putus asa. Hannah kebanyakan senyum di sini. Feelnya nggak dapet. Jadi sebel sendiri.

Dan mohon maaf juga karena sudah sembarangan publish fic baru padahal fic lain belum selesai.

Kalau ada saran, masukan, kritikan, atau yang lain silahkan review dan beri tahu saya. Saya menerima segalanya. Dan bila ada ide untuk fic ini juga boleh.

_Thanks _buat yang udah baca dan apalagi yang ngereview. _Hope you guys enjoy my new story_.

_Sincerely, _Kuro Ao


End file.
